CSkateboardI
by Caramelchan
Summary: The CSIs go skateboarding! It's pretty rubbish but funny! PS thanx to my friend Emma who gave me the ideas for this story!


C-Skateboard-I

The CSI team have found a dead body at a skate park.

Gil Grissom was looking suspiciously at a skateboard, but started to analyse it like any other piece of evidence. He scraped off the fleck of blood on the back of the board and measured the width of the wheel to compare it to the skid marks on the ramp.

When he finished with the board he put it down and stared at it, slightly confused, with pursed lips. He put his foot on it and gently kicked it up the ramp and watched as it rolled back down. He tentatively put one foot on the skateboard and pushed himself along with the other. He went about two metres and stepped off.

"Well, well, well."

Catherine, Grissom's deputy was walking towards Gil, her heels tapping on the hard floor.

"Gilbert Grissom can skateboard."

Gil turned and gave Catherine a half exasperated and half superior look and replied "I though I should see what kids see in these things. And it may help with the investigation. You should try it Cath."

Catherine was used to Grissom by now. "We aren't kids Gil! We are supposed to be at work! But hey…"

She walked off and picked up a nearby board.

"Show me Gil." Grissom got on his board, which slid out from under him, which left him flat on his backside.

Embarrassed, Gil went to fetch his board and Catherine tried to skate herself.

Within a couple of seconds, Catherine was also sat rather than standing. But Catherine's board hadn't gone flying off towards Gil. It was caught on the heel of Catherine's boot! Her stiletto had pierced the board completely!

Nick, Warrick and Sara, after hearing Gil and Catherine fall, came to investigate. Seeing Catherine sitting on the floor with a disgruntled look on her face and Gil trying to skate reduced Nick to a laughing wreck.

He was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"You two!" he said between laughing. "Trying to skate!"

Warrick strutted over to help Catherine to her feet, with a slightly flirting grin on his face. Catherine returned the smile.

Warrick carried her to the edge of the skate park and grabbed a board of his own.

Nick was doing some tricks on a ramp and Sara was standing by a ramp.

She was staring at a board and thinking "There is no way I am getting on that."

As Catherine hobbled towards her, Sara said, "There is no way I am getting on that," indicating the board.

"No way." Catherine let out a shrill laugh but didn't reply. She was busy removing the board from her foot.

When she got it off, she walked over to stand with Sara. They were both watching the boys show off their tricks. Nick and Warrick were both very good and obviously practised a lot. Catherine was watching Warrick flip onto the ramp but Sara's eyes were following Gil.

He was just trying the ramps, rolling up and down slowly.

It was very basic but Sara was in awe. "I should ask him to teach me," she thought.

"That could be how we could get together. I could ask him to show me sometime after work and then…"

Sara was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Gil rolling towards them.

"Hi Catherine, Sara." Sara turned around, saw Grissom and fainted straight onto Catherine.

Gil helped Catherine lay Sara down and stood up. Catherine immediately turned on the charm.

"You were doing pretty well out there. You should teach me."

Gil replied in his usual patronising way: "You know that this is only for the case Cath."

He bent down to help Sara, leaving Catherine fuming.

She stormed off, away from the park but as she walked past a ramp, she saw the resident lab-rat, Greg Sanders, hiding under it.

As Greg was the only member of the team who hadn't pissed Catherine off today, she decided to go and see what he was up to.

"Hey Greg. You gonna skate? Nicky and Warrick are having a great time."

The sound of cheers from Nick and Gil were heard as Warrick pulled off a cool stunt.

"Sure sniff Cath. I was just sniff gonna go and try it."

He sounded nervous and edgy and there was a bit of white powder in a bag that had obviously fallen from Greg's pocket.

Catherine picked it up and turned to confront Greg about it but he had already left.

His whereabouts was confirmed seconds later by Greg's voice, yelling "DRAGON! Can't you see it you idiots? There is a massive fire-breathing dragon and it's gonna get you!"

Catherine had an idea of what was in the bag.

Smugly she strolled round and addressed the confused CSIs.

Holding up the bag she said, "He's hallucinating. This is probably LSD. Give him space to cool of."

She was right. The contents of the bag were indeed LSD.

As Greg was so drugged up that it wasn't long before he misjudged something. He had his balance wrong, fell hard on his knees and knocked himself out.

Warrick picked Greg up, as easily as if he was a rag-doll, carried him to the edge of the skate park and laid him next to Sara, who was still out cold.

Catherine was confident that she had earned back the teams respect so she climbed up a ramp and watched the three boys have fun.

There was a lot of friendly rivalry between Warrick and Nick.

Nick challenged Warrick by showing off a trick.

It was pretty neat but simple and Warrick knew that he could beat it.

Nick rolled into the half pipe and as he hit the top, the board fell backwards onto flat ground. Nick jumped down the ramp and landed on the board and rode up to join the others.

Catherine and Gil applauded but Warrick was already gone. He copied Nick's trick but added a flip.

His trick was better so he won that round of the competition.

They continued for another half hour, by which time Gil was good enough to join he game and even Catherine had started to get the hang of the flat skating (but without her boots!).

They were just enjoying a final five minutes on the ramps when Ecklie, the day-shift supervisor, arrived at the park with his deputy Sofia.

When he saw Catherine and Gil skating he let out a small laugh of surprise.

"Grissom," he said, "Let me show you how it's done."

Ecklie grabbed one of the boards and rode slowly down a ramp. Even though he looked ridiculous in his suit, it seemed that he had skated before, but obviously not much.

He was OK on flat ground but on a ramp, even Catherine could do better! He ran out of momentum halfway up and came rolling down backwards.

He landed flat on his back and, to add insult to injury, his board came rolling into him and knocked him out.

All the night-shift CSIs were trying to hold back laughs but Sofia ran to her bosses side, screaming. "Oh my God! Call an ambulance!"

"No Sofia. You call him. We are going home. We are tired." Grissom faked a yawn and walked off in the direction of the cars.

Sofia was getting very worked up and was muttering as she dialled 911.

While Sofia's back was turned, the night-shift decided to give Ecklie the kicking he deserved.

Catherine walked over his chest in her heels, while Warrick and Nick rode over his outstretched fingers.

Even Gil joined in, kicking Ecklie hard in the side.

Gil woke Sara up and helped her to the car while Nick picked Greg up and carried him. Catherine and Warrick came last, laughing at Sofia as she panicked over Ecklie.

As they were driving back to HQ, Catherine asked Gil, "If Ecklie dies, will I get promoted?"


End file.
